1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of aromatic compounds by reacting gaseous feed containing C.sub.6 to C.sub.20 hydrocarbons in the presence of a catalyst.
In particular the present invention involves a novel catalyst comprising a metal from Group VIII of the Periodic Table loaded on hydrotalcite-type derived material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, most used aromatization catalysts are metal oxides, usually chromia, deposited on alumina and reduced metals of Group VIII in the Periodic Table supported on alumina, silica or activated carbon.
Other catalysts have been suggested in the art. Zeolitic aromatization catalysts loaded with a Group VIII metal are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,320; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,762.
Danish Patent Application No. 89/6666 discloses a metal sulphide modified zeolite of ZSM-5 type useful as catalyst in the conversion of aliphatic hydrocarbons to aromatic compounds.
So far known, aromatization processes employing catalysts based on hydrotalcite-type derived materials comprising a Group VIII metal for use in the preparation of aromatic compounds, have not been recognized in the art.